


love is an open door

by estherroberts



Series: tma femslash week [7]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, canon typical weird favorite shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estherroberts/pseuds/estherroberts
Summary: tma femslash week day 7: free dayhelen and the not-them... uh.. domestic sort of nonsense
Relationships: Not Sasha James/Helen Richardson
Series: tma femslash week [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598668
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: The Magnus Archives Femslash Week 2019.5





	love is an open door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Within_a_Tempest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Within_a_Tempest/gifts).



the door creaks open. a shape, undefinable, but slithering, moves through the frame and enters the corridor. “hellooo?” the shape calls out, the door closing behind it.

further down the hall another door opens. a woman emerges, of mostly normal proportions... but her neck is slightly too long. she smiles at the shape and beckons, curling a polished finger nail toward her. the shape slides down, and as the light of the corridor shines on it, the woman smiles. “hello, love.” 

the not-them smiles. “hello, helen.” 

somehow, they kiss. do not ask how, you do not want to know. helen extends a hand toward the not-them and they walk, together, further down the hall. 

“how was your day?” helen asks. 

“eh.” the not-them shrugged stretched out shoulders. “haven’t been able to find a new body yet. no one quite so impactful or inspiring of paranoia as sasha was.” 

“oh dear,” helen says, patting the not-them gently in sympathy. “i hope you find one soon. things seem a bit run down with your lot, lately, anyway, no?” 

the not-them sighs. “unfortunately it seems that way. probably be another century or two before we hit our stride again.” 

“mm.” 

“how about you? your day?” 

helen opens a door to her left. she peers inside and then steps back. “have a look.” 

the not-them, or the not-sasha, as she is currently, looks inside. “well done, my darling!” she kisses the distortion on the cheek. 

a person wanders the corridor beyond the opening. they have a look of utter distress and confusion upon their face, and they open doors with desperation. 

“good luuuck!” helen calls, and closes the door firmly. she turns to the not-sasha. “i think i’m getting the hang of this.” 

“it seems you are! i’m ever so proud.” 

helen smiles. her teeth stretch toward her cheeks further than they ought to. “wanna cuddle and watch america’s got talent?” 

the not-sasha nods. 

they walk down the corridor, arms linked, and expressions content. 

**Author's Note:**

> it has been so wonderful being a part of femslash week! it was my first time doing anything like this and i totally enjoyed it! 
> 
> if anyone has any requests for new minifics, or wants to do a collab with art, or just wants to hang out, message me on tumblr @estherroberts or @patron-saints !


End file.
